Tenchi
'''Tenchi '''also known as "Chaos God Tenchi" is the universes "most dangerous creature", as described by his father Dougen. He was born the last surviving blood descendant of Planet Earths most deadly and dangerous clan of warriors. He is an orphan and the adoptive son of Dougen Takayanagi, and adoptive brother of Mitsuoumi and Masataka Takayanagi. He is a rather unique warrior in that he does not posess an exceedingly massive musculature like most known powerful fighters. Tenchi on multiple times has been referred to as "The God of Emptiness Waiting to Happen" and for this reason he is looked after by the Takayanagi foundation. Their aims were to shape him into a perfect successor for his bloodline so that they could study and eventual replicate the awesome power that his family held and use it for their own benefits. The fact of the matter is, The Takayanagi killed his mother and forever damned his fathers spirit to be cursed between the world of the living and the damned, though he was unaware of this at the time. Creation & Conception Tenchi was born with a relatively simple conceptual idea. The Creation process and character development was overseen entirely by the author TOAA. Months, perhaps years of developement and thought have gone into Tenchi's design and have lead to the current outcome. One thing was everpresent in Tenchi's design, not just as an rp character but a character as a whole; fusing the old with the new. In this right the creator wanted to form a character that payed homage to both the classic and current popular anime. Appearance Tenchi's Character design and physical appearance was overseen and crafted entirely by TOAA, the creator of the characters concept. While intending to create a character that embodied both the old and the knew of anime, he fused several trends and cosmetic idions that anime throughout the ages has been famous for. This resulted in a young yet athletic, imposing yet appealing, attitude having semi androgynous young male with wild, oversized hair and styled in a long and unkempt fashion. Tenchi wears a matching ensemble of a blue sports jacket and pants with fingerless gloves and sneakers. His eyes often frequently go hidden behind the long hair of his bangs. His attire gives him a very sporty appearance and yet a look reminiscent to that of a casual fighter or even a delinquint Tenchi has come into his own look in a sense and does not really embody the ideals that he was originall designed for, instead coming into his own identity and appearance. Tenchi occassionally alternates to new and improved outfits and looks over the course of every few saga's. In this right his distinctive identity can be said to be constantly changing, though it is his hair above all else which gives tenchi his most oustanding and recognisable feature. Personality Biography Powers & Abilities Quotes Reception Appearances In Other Media Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Unknown Race Category:User character